MU
=mu= * sub =mu ???? * pt: n miu (décima segunda letra do alfabeto grego) "m" =mucer= * v =mucer ???? * en: v 1. to be moldy; to be musty * ◊ mucide; mucor =mucic= * adj =mucide= * adj =mucide ???? * pt: adj mole, rançoso/a, podre * en: adj moldy, musty; mucid =mucigene= * adj =mucilagine= * sub =mucilagine ???? * pt: n Bot. mucilagem * en: n Bot. mucilage ( * * mucilaginous sap) * ◊ mucilaginose =mucilaginose= * adj =mucilaginose ???? * pt: adj mucilaginoso/a * en: adj mucilaginous (as in * “mucilaginous glands”) =mucina= * sub =mucina ???? * pt: n Bioquim. mucina * en: n Biochem. mucin =mucinose= * adj =mucipare= * adj =mucipare ???? * pt: adj mucíparo/a * en: adj muciparous =muco= * sub =muco ???? * pt: n muco, monco * en: n mucus * ◊ mucilagine; mucina; mucose-mucositate, mucosa; mucipare etc. =mucolytic= * adj =mucor= * sub =mucor ???? * pt: n 1. mucor, bolor, mofo; * 2. Bot. mucor * en: n 1. mold, moldiness; mustiness; 2. Bot. Mucor =mucosa= * sub =mucosa ???? * pt: n Anat. mucosa * en: n Anat. mucosa; mucous membrane =mucose= * adj =mucose ???? * pt: adj mucoso/a * en: adj mucous; * membrana mucose mucous membrane =mucositate= * sub1 =mucositate ???? * pt: n mucosidade * en: n mucosity, mucousness =mucoviscidose (-oisis)= * sub =mucron= * sub =mucronate= * adj =muezzin= * sub =muezzin ???? * pt: n muezim, almuadem, almuedão * en: n muezzin =muffin= * sub =mufla= * sub =muflon= * sub =mufti= * sub =mufti ???? * pt: n mufti * en: n mufti ( * official expounder of Mohammedan law) =mugir= * v =mugir ???? * pt: v mugir * en: v 1. to bellow ( * to roar as the bull does); 2. to low, moo; * le vento mugi the wind howls =mugito= * sub =muguette= * sub =mula= * sub =mula ???? * pt: n Zool. mula * en: n she-mule =mulatto= * sub =mulatto ???? * pt: n mulato * en: n mulatto =mulcta= * sub =mulcta ???? * pt: n multa * en: n fine (as in “fine of ten dollars”), mulct * ◊ mulctar =mulctabile= * adj =mulctabilitate= * sub =mulctar= * v =mulctar ???? * pt: v multar * en: v to fine, mulct =mulero= * sub =mulero ???? * pt: n arrieiro, almocreve, recoveiro, muleteiro * en: n muleteer, mule driver =muleta= * sub =mulger= * v =mulger mulg-/muls- ???? * pt: v mungir, ordenhar * en: v to milk (cows, goats, etc.) * ◊ mulsion; mulgitor; mulgitura; emulger =mulgition= * sub =mulgitor= * sub =mulgitor ???? * pt: n mungidor, ordenhador * en: n one who milks, milker =mulgitura= * sub =mulgitura ???? * pt: n mungidura, mungida, mungimento, mungição, ordenha * en: n (action of) milking =muliebre ???? * pt: adj muliebre, mulheril * muliebritate ???? * pt: n feminilidade * mulier ???? * pt: n mulher; (1. esposa; 2. pessoa de sexo feminino) =mullah= * sub =mullah (-lá) ???? * en: n Moham. mullah =mulo= * sub =mulo ???? * pt: n Zool. mulo * en: n Zool. mule; specif: he-mule * ◊ mulero; mula * muls- ???? * en: see mulger =mulsion= * sub =mulsion ???? * en: n (action of) milking =mult(i)articulate= * adj =mult-/multi- ???? * pt: prefixo designativo de muito * multarticulate ???? * en: adj Zool. multarticulate, multiarticulate =multe= * adj * multe ???? * pt: adj muito/a * en: adj 1. much; 2. many * ◊ multitude; permulte; multimillionario etc.: multiforme etc.; multicolor etc.; multicellular etc.; multiloque etc.; multiloquente etc.; multiple etc.; multiplice etc.; multungule etc.; multo =multiangular= * adj =multiarticulate ???? * en: adj Zool. multarticulate, multiarticulate =multibracteate= * adj =multicanal= * adj =multicapsular= * adj =multicapsular ???? * pt: adj multicapsular * en: adj multicapsular =multicaudate= * adj =multicaule= * adj =multicaule (-cáu-) ???? * pt: adj Bot. multicaule * en: adj Bot. multicauline, having several stems =multicellular= * adj * multicellular ???? * pt: adj multicelular * en: adj multicellular =multicellularitate= * sub =multicentric= * adj =multicephale= * adj =multicolor= * adj =multicolor ???? * pt: adj multicolor, multicor * en: adj multicolored =multiconfessional= * adj =multicultural= * adj =multiculturalismo= * sub =multicuspide= * adj =multicuspide (-cús-) ???? * en: adj Bot. multicuspid, multicuspidate =multidentate= * adj =multidimensional= * adj =multidimensionalitate= * sub =multidirectional= * adj =multidisciplinari= * adj =multiethnic= * adj =multifide= * adj =multifide (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj multifido/a * en: adj multifid ( * cleft severally) =multifilar= * adj =multiflor= * adj =multi-flor ???? * pt: adj multifloro/a * en: adj multiflowered =multifocal= * adj =multifoliate= * adj =multifolie= * adj =multiforme= * adj =multiforme ???? * pt: adj multiforme * en: adj multiform * ◊ multiformitate =multiformitate= * sub =multiformitate ???? * pt: n multiformidade * en: n multiformity =multifunctional= * adj =multifunctionalitate= * sub =multiglandulose= * adj =multigrade= * adj =multilateral= * adj =multilateralitate= * sub =multilatere= * adj =multilatere ???? * pt: adj multilátero/a * en: adj many-sided, multilateral =multilinear= * adj =multilineate= * adj =multilingual= * adj =multilingue= * adj =multilinguismo= * sub =multilobate= * adj =multilobate ???? * pt: adj Zool. multilobado/a (compare: multilobe) * en: adj Zool. multilobate, multilobed, multilobar =multilobe= * adj =multilobe (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj Zool. multilobado/a (compare: multilobate) * en: adj Zool. multilobar, multilobed, multilobate =multilocular= * adj * multilocular ???? * pt: adj Zool. multilocular * en: adj Zool. multilocular =multiloque= * adj =multiloque (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj multiloquo/a * en: adj multiloquous, talkative =multiloquente= * adj =multiloquente ???? * en: adj multiloquent, talkative * ◊ multiloquentia =multiloquentia= * sub =multiloquentia ???? * en: n multiloquence, talkativeness =multimedia= * sub pl =multimedial= * adj =multimetro= * sub =multimilliardari= * adj =multimilliardario= * sub =multimillionari= * adj =multimillionario= * sub =multimillionario ???? * pt: n multimilionário * en: n multimillionaire =multimodal= * adj =multimotor= * adj =multinational= * adj =multinational= * sub =multinerve= * adj =multinodular= * adj =multinomial= * adj =multinomie= * sub =multinomie ???? * en: adj Math. multinominal, polynomial * ◊ multinomio =multinomio= * sub =multinomio ???? * en: n Math. multinominal, polynominal =multinuclear= * adj =multinucleate= * adj =multipara= * sub =multipara (-tí-) ???? * pt: n multípara * en: n multipara =multipare= * adj * multipare ???? * pt: adj multíparo/a * en: adj multiparous * ◊ multiparitate, multipara =multiparitate= * sub =multiparitate ???? * en: n multiparity =multipartite= * adj =multipartite ???? * en: adj multipartite =multipede= * adj =multipede (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj multipede * en: adj multiped, multipede =multipetale= * adj =multiphase= * adj =multiple= * adj =multiple (múl-) ???? * pt: adj múltiplo/a * en: adj multiple (1. manifold, multiplex; 2. Math.) * ◊ multiplo =multiplet= * sub =multiplex= * adj =multiplex= * sub =multiplicabile= * adj =multiplicabile ???? * pt: adj multiplicável * en: adj multiplicable, multipliable =multiplicabilitate= * sub =multiplicando= * sub =multiplicando ???? * pt: n multiplicando * en: n multiplicand =multiplicar= * v =multiplicar ???? * pt: v multiplicar * en: v to multiply (1. to make more numerous; 2. Math.); * multiplicar se 1. to multiply ( * to become more numerous); 2. to be half a dozen places at once =multiplication= * sub =multiplication ???? * pt: n multiplicação * en: n multiplication; * tabula de multiplication multiplication table =multiplicative= * adj =multiplicative ???? * pt: adj multiplicativo/a * en: adj multiplicative =multiplicator= * sub =multiplicator ???? * pt: n Mat. multiplicador * en: n Math. multiplier; * multiplicator de frequentia Elec. frequency multiplier =multiplice= * adj =multiplice (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj multíplice * en: adj multiple (1. manifold, multiplex; 2. Math.) * ◊ multiplicitate, multiplicar-multiplicando, multiplicabile, multiplication, multiplicative, multiplicator =multiplicitate= * sub * multiplicitate ???? * pt: n multiplicidade * en: n multiplicity =multiplo= * sub =multiplo (múl-) ???? * pt: n Mat. múltiplo * en: n Math. multiple; * le minime commun multiplo the least common multiple, LCM =multipolar= * adj * multipolar ???? * pt: adj Elect. multipolar * en: adj Elec. multipolar =multipolaritate= * sub =multipolo= * sub =multiprogrammation= * sub =multiracial= * adj =multiradiate= * adj =multiramose= * adj =multiregional= * adj =multiresistente= * adj =multiresistentia= * sub =multisecular= * adj =multisense= * adj =multisense ???? * pt: adj multívoco/a * en: adj multisensual, multivocal ( * having many meanings) =multisiliquose= * adj =multisone= * adj =multisone ???? * pt: adj multíssono/a * en: adj multisonous, multisonant =multispicate= * adj =multisyllabe= * adj =multitubular= * adj =multitubular ???? * pt: adj multitubular * en: adj multitubular =multitude= * sub =multitude ???? * pt: n multidão * en: n multitude (1. large number; 2. crowd, throng) =multiungulate= * adj =multivage= * adj =multivage (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj multivago/a * en: adj multivagant, muchwandering =multivalente= * adj =multivalve= * adj =multivalve ???? * pt: adj Zool. multivalve * en: adj Zool. multivalve, multivalved =multivalvular= * adj =multivalvular ???? * pt: adj Zool. multivalvular * en: adj Zool. multivalvular =multivariabile= * adj =multivariate= * adj =multivibrator= * sub =multivie= * adj =multivie (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj multivio/a * en: adj multivious ( * having many roads) =multivoc= * adj =multo= * adv =multo ???? * pt: adv muito/a * en: adv 1. very; 2. much =multungulate= * adj =multungulate ???? * pt: adj Zool. multungulado/a * en: adj Zool. multungulate =multungule= * adj =multungule ???? * pt: adj Zool. multungulado/a * en: adj Zool. multungulate =mumia= * sub =mumia ???? * pt: n múmia * en: n mummy * ◊ mumificar-mumification =mumificar= * v =mumificar ???? * pt: v mumificar * en: v to mummify ( * to embalm as a mummy) =mumification= * sub =mumification ???? * pt: n mumificação * en: n mummification =mumificator= * sub =-mun ???? * en: adj in compounds * ◊ immun; commun * München G ???? * en: npl Munich, München =mundabile= * adj =mundadentes= * sub =mundadentes (-dén-) ???? * en: n toothpick =mundan= * adj * mundan ???? * pt: adj mundano/a * en: adj 1. mundane, worldly; 2. society ( attrib. ), of the world =mundanitate= * sub =mundanitate ???? * pt: n mundanidade * en: n 1. worldliness; 2. fashionableness =mundapipa= * sub =mundapista(s)= * sub =mundar= * v =mundar ???? * pt: v mondar (compare: mundificar) * en: v to cleanse; also: to clean ( * to make clean) =munde= * adj =munde ???? * pt: adj mondo/a * en: adj clean * ◊ munditia; mundar-mundadentes etc.; mundificar-mundification; immunde-immunditia =mundial= * adj =mundial ???? * pt: adj mundial * en: adj world-wide; * guerra mundial World War =mundialisar= * v =mundialisation= * sub =mundicia ???? * pt: (compare: munditia) * en: see munditia =mundificar= * v * mundificar ???? * pt: v mondar (compare: mundar) * en: v to cleanse, purify =mundification= * sub =mundification ???? * pt: n purificação * en: n cleansing, purification =mundificative= * adj =munditia= * sub =munditia ???? * pt: n limpeza * en: n cleanness, cleanliness =mundo= * sub =mundo ???? * pt: n mundo (1. universo; 2. terra; 3. sociedade) * en: n world (1. Universe; 2. earth; 3. society); * tote le mundo everybody; * le vetule mundo the Old World; * le nove mundo the New World; * le mundo literari the literary world * ◊ mundial; mundan-mundanitate, supermundan =munerar= * v =munerar ???? * pt: v remunerar * en: v to present, give * ◊ remunerar =muni- ???? * en: in compounds * ◊ municipe etc.; munificente etc. =Munich= * sub n pr =Munich (mú-) ???? * pt: npr Munique * en: npr Munich =municipal= * adj * municipal ???? * pt: adj municipal * en: adj municipal; * consilio municipal city or town council =municipalisar= * v =municipalisar ???? * pt: v municipalizar * en: v to municipalize =municipalisation= * sub =municipalitate= * sub =municipalitate ???? * pt: n municipalidade * en: n 1. municipality ( * town, city, etc., having local self-government); 2. town or city council, municipality; 3. town or city hall =municipe= * sub =municipe (-ní-) ???? * en: n townsman * ◊ municipio; municipal-municipalitate, municipalisar =municipio= * sub * municipio ???? * pt: n município * en: n 1. Hist. municipium; 2. town district =munificente= * adj =munificente ???? * pt: adj munificente * en: adj munificent * ◊ munificentia =munificentia= * sub =munificentia ???? * pt: n munificência * en: n munificence =munir= * v =munir ???? * pt: v munir (compare: munitionar) * en: v 1. to fortify (as in “to fortify a city”); 2. to provide with, furnish * ◊ munition-munitionero, munitionar; premunir =munition= * sub =munition ???? * pt: n munição * en: n 1. military supplies, munitions; 2. ammunition; * pan de munition Mil. ration bread =munitionar= * v =munitionar ???? * pt: v munir (compare: munir) * en: v to munition, supply with munitions =munitionero= * sub =munitionero ???? * pt: n municionário * en: n munitioner, munitioneer =muon= * sub =mural= * adj =mural ???? * pt: adj mural * en: adj mural; * pictura mural mural (painting); * (mappa) mural wall (map) =muralia= * sub =muralia ???? * pt: n Fortif. muralha * en: n Fortif. wall =muralista= * sub =murar= * v =murar ???? * pt: v murar * en: v 1. to wall in, surround with a wall; 2. to wall up =mure= * sub =mure ???? * pt: n rato (compare: mus) * en: n mouse * ◊ murides =murena= * sub =murex= * sub =muria= * sub =muria ???? * pt: n múria, salmoura, salmoira * en: n brine * ◊ muriato; muriate; muriatic; salmuria etc. =muriate= * adj =muriate ???? * pt: adj muriato/a, cloridrato/a * en: adj muriated ( * impregnated with chloride) =muriatic= * adj =muriatic ???? * pt: adj muriático, clorídrico * en: adj muriatic; * acido muriatic muriatic acid, hydrochloric acid =muriato= * sub =muriato ???? * pt: n muriato, cloridrato * en: n muriate, chloride =murice= * sub =murides= * sub pl =murides (múr-) ???? * en: n Zool. Muridae =murin= * adj =murmurar= * v =murmurar ???? * pt: v murmurar (compare: murmurear) * en: v to murmur; also: to mutter, mumble, grumble, babble etc. =murmuration= * sub =murmuration ???? * pt: n murmuração * en: n (action of) murmuring; also: muttering, mumbling, grumbling, babbling, babble, etc. =murmurator= * sub =murmurator ???? * pt: n murmurador * en: n murmurer; also: mutterer, mumbler, grumbler, etc. =murmure= * sub =murmure ???? * pt: n murmúrio * en: n murmur; also: muttering, mumbling, grumbling, etc. * ◊ murmurose; murmurar-murmuration, murmurator; murmurear =murmurear= * v =murmurear ???? * pt: v murmurar (compare: murmurar) * en: v to murmur; also: to mutter, mumble, grumble, etc. =murmurose= * adj =murmurose ???? * pt: adj murmuroso/a * en: adj murmurous ( * filled with, or making, murmurs) =muro= * sub =muro ???? * pt: n muro * en: n wall ( * upright structure of masonry, etc.) * ◊ muralia; mural-antemural, extramural, intramural; murar =mus= * sub =mus ???? * pt: n rato (compare: mure) * en: n mouse * ◊ musaranea etc. =musa= * sub =musa ???? * pt: n Mitol. Musa * en: n Muse, muse * ◊ museo; music; musico; musica =musaranea= * sub =musaranea ???? * pt: n Zool. musaranho * en: n Zool. shrew =musca= * sub =musca ???? * pt: n Zool. mosca * en: n 1. Entom. fly; 2. tuft of hair (on lower lip); 3. beauty spot, patch; * muscas volante Pathol. muscae volitantes ; * musca de Hispania Spanish fly, blister beetle; * musca artificial Angling fly * ◊ muscides =muscardino= * sub =muscardino ???? * pt: n musaranho =muscari= * sub =muscarina= * sub =muscario= * sub =muscate= * adj =muscate ???? * pt: adj moscado/a * en: adj -; * bove muscate musk ox; * ratto muscate muskrat; * nuce muscate nutmeg; * rosa muscate musk rose =muscatello= * sub =muscatello ???? * en: n muscatel (1. muscat grape; 2. muscatel wine) * muscatello, muscato ???? * pt: n moscatel (1. uva moscatel; 2. vinho moscatel) =muscato= * sub =muscato ???? * en: n muscat (1. muscat grape; * 2. muscatel wine) =muscheton= * sub =muschettero= * sub =muschettero ???? * pt: n mosqueteiro * en: n musketeer =muschetto= * sub =muschetto ???? * pt: n mosquete * en: n musket, rifle * ◊ muschettero =muscides= * sub pl =muscides (mús-) ???? * en: npl Zool. Muscidae =muscifere= * adj =muscivore= * adj =musco (I)= * sub =musco (II)= * sub =musco¹ ???? * pt: n Bot. musgo * en: n moss * ◊ muscose; muscologia etc. * musco² ???? * pt: n almíscar * en: n musk (1. musk deer; 2. * “musk substance or perfume”) * ◊ muscate-muscato-muscatello =muscologia= * sub =muscologia (-ía) ???? * en: n bryology, muscology ( * science af mosses) =muscose= * adj * muscose ???? * pt: adj musgoso/a * en: adj mossy =muscular= * adj =muscular ???? * pt: adj muscular * en: adj muscular (as in * “muscular energy”) =muscularitate= * sub =musculate= * adj =musculate ???? * pt: adj musculado/a * en: adj muscled, muscular =musculatura= * sub =musculatura ???? * pt: n musculatura * en: n muscular system, musculature =musculina= * sub =musculina ???? * pt: n Bioquim. musculina * en: n Biochem. musculin =musculo (I)= * sub =musculo (II)= * sub =musculo¹ (mús-) ???? * pt: n músculo * en: n muscle * ◊ musculatura; muscular; musculate; musculina; musculose-musculositate * musculo² (mús-) ???? * pt: n músculo * en: n mussel; also: clam =musculose= * adj * musculose ???? * pt: adj musculoso/a * en: adj muscular (as in * “muscular man”) =musculositate= * sub =musculositate ???? * pt: n musculosidade * en: n muscularity =museal= * adj =musellar= * v =musellar ???? * en: v to muzzle =muselliera= * sub =musello= * sub =musello ???? * pt: n açaimo, focinheira * en: n muzzle (as in “a dog wearing a muzzle”) * ◊ musellar =museo= * sub =museo (-éo) ???? * pt: n museu * en: n museum =museographia= * sub =museographic= * adj =museoigrapho= * sub =museologia= * sub =museologic= * adj =music= * adj =music ???? * pt: adj musical (compare: musical) * en: adj 1. artistic, disposed for the fine arts; 2. musical ( * of or pertaining to music) =music hall= * sub =musica= * sub =musica ???? * pt: n musica * en: n music; * poner in musica to set to music * ◊ musichetta; musical; musicar-musicante; musicologo etc. =musicabile= * adj =musicabilitate= * sub =musical= * adj =musical= * sub =musical ???? * pt: adj musical (compare: music); * aure musical orelha musical * en: adj musical (as in “musical arrangement”); * aure musical musical ear =musicalitate= * sub =musicante= * sub =musicante ???? * pt: n músico/a (compare: musico) * en: n musician =musicar= * v =musicar ???? * pt: v musicar * en: v to play, make music =musicassetta= * sub =musicastro= * sub =musich- ???? * en: see musica =musichetta= * sub * musichetta ???? * pt: n musiqueta * en: n easy unpretentious music =musico= * sub =musico ???? * pt: n músico/a (compare: musicante) * en: n musician =musicographia= * sub =musicoigrapho= * sub =musicologia= * sub =musicologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n musicologia * en: n musicology =musicologic= * adj =musicologista= * sub =musicoilogo= * sub =musicologo (-có-) ???? * pt: n musicólogo * en: n musicologist * ◊ musicologia =musicoimane= * adj =musicomania= * sub =musicomania (-ía) ???? * pt: n musicomania * en: n musicomania =musicoimano= * sub =musicomano (-có-) ???? * pt: n musicómano * en: n musicomaniac * ◊ musicomania =musicotheca= * sub =musicotherapia= * sub =müsli= * sub =muso= * sub =muso ???? * pt: n focinho * en: n snout, muzzle * ◊ musello =musselina= * sub =musselina ???? * pt: n musselina * en: n muslin =mussitation= * sub =mussive= * adj =Mussolini= * sub n pr =mussolinian= * adj =mustachio= * sub =mustachio ???? * pt: n bigode * en: n moustache =mustang= * sub =mustang A ???? * pt: n mustang A * en: n mustang =mustarda= * sub * mustarda ???? * pt: n mostarda * en: n mustard * ◊ mustardero; mustardiera =mustardero= * sub =mustardero ???? * pt: n mostardeiro (vendedor de mostarda) * en: n mustard maker, mustard seller =mustardiera= * sub =mustardiera ???? * pt: n mostardeira (vaso em que se serve a mostarda ou molho de mostarda, à mesa) * en: n mustard jar, mustard pot =mustardiero ???? * pt: n Bot. mostardeira (género de plantas brassicáceas) =mustela= * sub * mustela ???? * pt: n Zool. doninha * en: n weasel =mustelides= * sub pl =musto= * sub =musto ???? * en: n must ( * new wine, sweet cider) * ◊ mustarda =musulman= * adj =musulman= * sub * musulman ???? * pt: sub/adj muçulmano/a (compare: moslem) * en: n Mussulman, Moslem =muta (I)= * sub =muta (II)= * sub =muta ???? * pt: n muda (processo de mudar) * en: n molt ( * process of molting) =mutabile= * adj =mutabile ???? * pt: adj mutável, mudável * en: adj changeable, mutable =mutabilitate= * sub =mutabilitate ???? * pt: n mutabilidade * en: n mutability =mutagene= * adj =mutagenese (-esis)= * sub =mutagenic= * adj =mutageno= * sub =mutante= * sub =mutar= * v =mutar ???? * pt: v mudar * en: v 1. to change ( * to make or become different); 2. to molt * ◊ muta; mutue; mutabile-mutabilitate, immutabile-immutabilitate; mutation; commutar; permutar; transmutar =mutation= * sub =mutation ???? * pt: n mutação * en: n mutation (1. change; 2. Biol.) =mutational= * adj =mutationismo= * sub =mutationista= * adj =mutationista= * sub =mutatis mutandis= =mutatis mutandis L ???? * pt: mutatis mutandis L * en: mutatis mutandis =mutative= * adj =mutator= * sub =mute= * adj =mute ???? * pt: adj mudo/a * en: adj mute, dumb, silent; * littera mute Phonet. mute or silent letter * ◊ mutismo; mutescer; surdemute etc. =mutescer= * v =mutescer ???? * pt: v emudecer * en: v to grow mute, grow silent =mutilante= * adj =mutilar= * v =mutilar ???? * pt: v mutilar * en: v to mutilate =mutilate= * adj =mutilate ???? * pt: adj mutilado/a * en: 1. pp of mutilar ; 2. adj wounded (as in “wounded soldier”) =mutilation= * sub =mutilation ???? * pt: n mutilação * en: n mutilation =mutilato= * sub =mutilato ???? * pt: n mutilado * en: n wounded (soldier); * mutilatos de guerra wounded (soldiers) =mutilator= * adj =mutilator= * sub =mutilator ???? * pt: n mutilador * en: n mutilator =mutile= * adj =mutile ???? * pt: adj mutilado/a * en: adj maimed, mutilated * ◊ mutilar-mutilation, mutilator, mutilate-mutilato =mutismo= * sub =mutismo ???? * pt: n mutismo, mudez * en: n muteness, dumbness, mutism =mutitate= * sub =muto= * sub =mutual= * adj =mutual ???? * pt: adj mútuo/a, reciproco/a (compare: mutue) * en: adj mutual, reciprocal =mutualismo= * sub =mutualista= * adj =mutualista= * sub =mutualitate= * sub =mutualitate ???? * pt: n mutualidade * en: n mutuality, reciprocity =mutue= * adj =mutue ???? * pt: adj mútuo/a, reciproco/a (compare: mutual) * en: adj mutual, reciprocal * ◊ mutual-mutualitate =mutulo= * sub =muzhik= * sub =muzhik R ???? * pt: n muzhik R * en: n muzhik